


Commute

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can't help but notice a handsome stranger on his train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commute

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA, there is something wrong with me. This is just a stupid thing that was rattling around my head about commuter Levi watching commuter Erwin on the train. It's a bit dumb, but I hope you all enjoy it! As always, comments and kudos are the best things ever and absolutely make my day.

Levi crossed his legs and shifted slightly in his seat, adjusting his newspaper so he could read more comfortably. It was early and he was riding the subway to work, just like every morning. And just like every morning he was sitting in the same carriage of the subway car that he always sat in. He was a creature of habit and this was just another part of his morning routine, just like brushing his teeth or glaring at the kids who got in his way on the street. The train pulled into a stop, the doors to the carriage opening allowing some people to leave and more to enter. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and so he glanced up from his newspaper. Amongst the commuters who had just boarded, there was a man who was a good head and shoulders taller than the rest, his blonde hair making him stand out even more. He moved with the crowd and made to sit down in an available seat, in the opposite row to the one Levi was currently occupying. He folded his large frame into the small seat as he unfolded the paper he had tucked under his arm and began to peruse the headlines. Levi realised at this point that he had been staring at the man (just a little bit) and returned his gaze to his own paper, slightly embarrassed. He did find his eyes flicking up on occasion to look at the tall man, which irritated him no end, and he watched as said man got up and disembarked two stops before himself. Levi shook his head as he finished his journey; honestly, why he'd even been slightly interested in that stranger, he didn't know, but he put it out of his mind as he made his way into work.

The tall man got on the same carriage as Levi for the rest of the week and he was frustrated by his seeming inability to not study this man. Embarrassed by his own behaviour, he spent most of his time peering at the man from behind his screen of a newspaper. He was tall, this Levi was already aware of, and he was broad, with large shoulders and a wide chest. He was just big. Even his hands, which Levi watched turning the pages of the newspaper, were large, with long, defined fingers. He had blond hair, seriously, what grown man was blond? He wore it parted to the side and slicked down and it was never out of place. His eyes were blue, very blue, intensely blue and they were situated underneath a pair of frankly impressive eyebrows. Levi had dubbed him Captain Eyebrows in his mind and he'd taken to calling himself Lance Corporal Idiot, appalled by his own voyeuristic tendencies. He always wore suits and they always seemed to fit him perfectly and wasn't that just the icing on the eyebrow cake? Levi was disgusted with himself, but he did find that he was always looking to the door at the stop where Captain Eyebrows got on every morning and he was loathe to admit that he felt a little thrill whenever he saw the man.

It was a Monday and Captain Eyebrows was sat in the seat directly opposite Levi, who had his newspaper in front of his face, as usual, and he was staring at him, also as usual. They pulled into a stop and he watched as the Captain glanced up at the door before leaping to his feet. Levi frowned; this wasn't his stop, and looked across at the doorway. Amongst the throng of commuters was a pregnant woman and Captain Eyebrows was gesturing to his seat so she could sit down. Levi was horrified by this nice behaviour, mostly by the speed of it, no one else had even had time to react before he'd been on his feet for the lady. Was he watching the doors, waiting for someone in need to get on so he could be chivalrous? The worst, this guy was the worst, Levi thought as he felt his face get a little hot. The woman smiled gratefully at Captain Eyebrows and thanked him as she sat down. This left the Captain stood up in the aisle, stood up directly in front of the seat he had just vacated, that is to say, stood up directly in front of Levi, who now had a lovely view of the man's thighs. Levi swallowed and internally struggled with himself. He tried, he really tried, not to look up at the Captain, but his eyes were not obeying his brain and they moved of their own accord. His gaze swept up the thighs swiftly, he wouldn't, he couldn't, allow his eyes to linger on the crotch area, he had at least some self control, and so his eyes travelled further up, taking in the abdomen and then the broad chest, straight up to the strong jaw-line and over the well cut lips and long, straight nose. As he arrived at the too blue eyes, he froze, as those eyes were looking directly into his own grey ones. Levi could feel his face getting hotter as Captain Eyebrows looked back at him. Oh god, if he'd been looking at Levi the whole time then he would have surely noticed he'd been getting a pretty thorough once over. Levi wished he could melt into the floor, or that the train would crash and they would all die, he wasn't picky really. The Captain was still looking at him and after the briefest of pauses as they regarded each other, he smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly at the sides. If Levi's face had felt hot before, it was nothing to now; he was pretty sure it was on fire and he was sure he had started to sweat. He managed to tear his gaze away and stared at his hands, absolutely mortified. When the Captain's stop came and he disembarked, Levi didn't allow himself to watch him leave but he did allow himself a heart heavy sigh that he had been holding in ever since their eyes had met. As Levi got off the subway and into the street he realised that he was going to have to promote the man to the title of Commander Handsome and he himself, based on today's events, was going to have to take on the position of Captain Dumbass, it was the only option.

By the end of the week, Levi was fairly sure he had a real problem. He'd thought that after the incident on Monday, he'd have learnt his lesson, stopped staring, surreptitiously or otherwise, at the Commander, but that wasn't the case. The major problem he had now was that every so often, when he allowed his eyes to focus on Commander Handsome over the top of his paper, he'd found the man was looking back at him. Levi had considered getting on a different carriage to avoid temptation, but the thought of changing his routine made him itch, so he'd decided against it. 

Friday and Levi was exhausted, exhausted enough that he'd bought a coffee on his way to the subway but when he'd gotten to the platform he'd realised his error. Something was obviously going on, a problem with another line, or a faulty train or something, because it was packed full of bodies. Levi groaned, he hated it when it was this busy, it made the commute a sweaty hell of body odour and mass irritation. He sighed as the train pulled in and considered just leaving his coffee somewhere, but lost the chance as he was shoved forward with the shuffling of the horde of commuters, he'd just have to hold it and hope for the best. He moved into the carriage and manoeuvred as best he could so as to not be crushed but sadly ended up pinioned between two men for whom personal hygiene was a concept that they either weren't familiar with or didn't care for. Levi clutched his coffee to his chest and tried not to breathe. He survived several stops trapped in this disgusting sandwich before, finally, with a large exodus of people at a particular station, a little more room was created and Levi seized the opportunity to shift towards the far wall and press himself against it. It was at moments like this he was glad of his small stature, it meant he could move into gaps that others couldn't. His relief was short lived as more commuters surged into the carriage and there was even less room, but in his current position at least, he wasn't being squashed. He pressed himself fully flat against the side of the carriage, keeping his eyes on his coffee, as a body pressed in close in front of him. He frowned at the invasion into his personal space but knew there was no helping it and at least this guy didn't reek. In fact, he smelled pretty good. He was tall too, Levi's eyes rested at about chest height, which meant this guy had to be a good foot taller than him. The man was holding a newspaper in his hand, arm curled up to his chest to minimise the space he was taking up. Levi stared at that hand; it was big with long, defined fingers. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be because god would never be so cruel as to do this to him. Levi bit his lip and inhaled deeply, working up the courage he needed. He looked up and was greeted with the level gaze of Commander Handsome. He looked down at Levi and then smiled widely, showing straight, white teeth and Levi felt his pulse quicken.

"Hello," he said and his voice was deep and smooth and Levi was very upset that he now knew that. That voice was going to haunt his dreams, he was sure of it.  
Levi nodded in response, not trusting his own voice. He looked away from the blue eyes and prayed that the man wouldn't try to have a conversation with him; Levi couldn't do small talk, he wasn't friendly.  
"I've seen you on the train before," the Commander said and Levi couldn't stop his gaze from returning to the handsome face before he nodded again in confirmation.  
"You watch me sometimes," he said, still smiling and Levi's jaw dropped as his face went what he assumed must be a shade of purple, judging by the heat he could feel there.   
The man smiled wider, "My name is Erwin. Erwin Smith."  
His name was Erwin. The Commander's name was Erwin. Erwin Smith. The name repeated over and over in his head.

"… Hey," Erwin said, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder and Levi jumped as he realised he had been spacing out.  
"I said, what's your name?" Erwin repeated. He didn't remove his hand and Levi really wished he would because he was finding the warm weight of it very distracting.  
He cleared his throat a little, "Levi."  
"Levi," Erwin repeated and Levi was disturbed at how good his name sounded coming out of that mouth, "What a nice name."  
"If you say so," he muttered, embarrassed by the compliment. All he could focus on was Erwin's hand on his shoulder.  
"Umm, your hand…" Levi said, hoping it would be enough hint for Erwin.  
"Hmm?" Erwin hummed, looking pleased with himself for some reason.   
"Do you mind?" he asked, frowning deeply and gesturing at the offending appendage with the hand not holding his coffee.  
"Oh, does it bother you?" Erwin asked innocently, all wide eyed but his lips twitched in an unmistakable attempt at hiding a smirk and he still didn't remove it.  
Levi scowled deeply at the man and Erwin's smile broke out across his face again.  
"Ok, ok, no need to get mad," Erwin said as he lifted his hand away, though as he did he brushed his fingers across Levi's neck, causing him to shiver at the deft touch. Levi slapped his hand up to his neck where Erwin's fingers had just been and coloured.  
"What do you--" he began to hiss before the train gave a sudden jolt and Levi was thrown forcibly forward into Erwin's body as the rest of the commuters gasped in unison and everyone tried to remain steady on their feet after the unexpected turbulence. Levi blinked in surprise as the train began to move at a normal pace again and he found himself pressed right up against Erwin, nose squashed into his chest. Erwin had one arm around Levi's waist, supporting his weight and the other was braced against the wall of the carriage over his head. Levi tried not to enjoy the smell of Erwin's cologne too much as he lifted his face away from the firm chest. He looked up into Erwin's face as the other man looked down.

"What was that?" Erwin muttered, almost to himself before he fully focused on Levi, "Are you ok?" he asked.  
Levi felt his mouth opening and closing uselessly as his mind wrapped around their current position. He felt an overwhelming desire to grab the other man's head and drag it down to his level so he could bite his lips before shoving his tongue down his throat. He curbed the impulse.   
"I think I spilled the coffee," he managed to choke out. Erwin glanced down in surprise at his chest as he let his arm slip from around Levi and took a small step backward. The cup in Levi's hand was crushed and there was coffee dripping down his hand; a large, dark stain was spreading across Erwin's white shirt and Levi had a similar pattern appearing on his own.

"I am so sorry," Levi said as Erwin plucked at the dampness.  
"It's ok," Erwin said with a chuckle, "It was an accident."  
"I'll pay for the dry cleaning," Levi proffered, wrinkling his nose at the clammy feeling on his own skin.  
"Don't worry," Erwin said, shaking his head, "there's no need."  
"You'll feel differently after a day in a coffee stained suit," Levi grumbled.  
"I have spares at work," Erwin explained, "so it's no trouble, really."  
"Lucky you," Levi mumbled, "I'm going to have spend the day reeking of old coffee."  
"I can lend you a shirt," Erwin offered, "I have plenty at work."  
"What? No." Levi said incredulously.  
"Yes, it's perfect. I get off before you anyway, so come to my office, grab a shirt and then I can get you a taxi to your job," Erwin explained.  
"That's dumb," Levi sputtered, "plus, you're a giant. Nothing you have will fit me."  
Erwin didn't appear to be listening at all, "Here we go, my stop," he said. He grabbed Levi by the hand and started to drag him through the throng of commuters to the exit.  
"Hey, Erwin," Levi said, struggling against the man's pulling, "It doesn't make sense, let go."  
"If you really want to make it up to me for staining my suit, come with me," Erwin said, looking back at Levi and smiling as he continued to pull him forward. Levi pulled a face but sighed and relented, allowing the man to pull him from the carriage and out of the station.

They made their way down the street. Erwin had, thankfully, let go of his hand but he had placed a hand on the small of his back to guide Levi in the right direction.  
"My work is close to the station," Erwin explained, applying gentle pressure to Levi's back and propelling him forward. Levi nodded and allowed Erwin to push him into a large building with a bright marble lobby that had plenty of people in suits milling around and heading for a line of large elevators that were situated behind a glass wall. Lot's of people greeted Erwin politely and he nodded and smiled back at them, saying a word here or there to certain individuals. Levi could feel he was being stared at but he tried to ignore it as best he could as Erwin lead him into one of the elevators and pressed the button for the top floor. They went up swiftly and as the doors opened Levi could see a small reception area, complete with receptionist, before a pair of large mahogany doors.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," the receptionist said with a nod as he stood up. Levi had thought Erwin was tall, but this man was at least a head taller than that and Levi couldn't help but gape.  
"Good morning, Mike," Erwin answered, "I bumped into a friend this morning, literally," he said as he gestured at his ruined clothing, and Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dad joke, "so I'm just going to lend him a shirt, then you can come in and brief me about this morning, ok?" Erwin said as the receptionist, Mike, stared through his long fringe at Levi. He sniffed deeply, which was strange, before smiling a little.  
"Of course," Mike answered before resuming his seat.

Levi frowned as he was ushered into Erwin's office and Erwin moved off to the side, opening a door and revealing a wardrobe with suits, shirts, ties, shoes an probably a multitude of other things. Levi stood by the door, unsure of what to do with himself.   
Erwin's head popped out from the side of the closest, "Please, take a seat," he said as an arm came out as well and pointed to one of the large sofas pushed up against the wall. Levi did as he was told and made his way over to them. He nudged a cushion with his foot before perching on the edge. This didn't work as well as he was hoping as the squashy sofa swallowed him up mercilessly and Levi was unsure if he would ever be able to get up again. Erwin stepped out of the closet holding two shirts up for inspection.  
"Which one?" Erwin asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Is this for me or for you?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow causing Erwin to laugh.  
"For you," he chuckled as he made his way over to Levi.  
"I'll take the blue check," Levi said and Erwin handed it over. Levi shuffled forward on the sofa and struggled to extricate himself from the cushions as Erwin went back into the wardrobe, retrieving a plain white shirt for himself.  
"Having trouble?" Erwin asked, amused at Levi's flailing.  
"It's not my fault your sofa has amorous intentions towards me and doesn't want to let me go," Levi griped . Erwin laughed as Levi concentrated on lifting himself up whilst throwing himself forward and was finally successful at getting upright.  
"Ha!" Levi exclaimed in triumph. He whipped round to face Erwin and was confronted with the sight of the man's naked torso. There was no two ways about it, he was built. Levi knew he was staring but he couldn't seem to look away.  
"Everything ok?" Erwin asked, sounding amused as he shrugged the shirt onto his shoulders.

Levi was blushing again, he knew it, but he couldn't control his blood flow and he was just glad it was choosing his face at this moment rather than a different but equally betraying part of his anatomy.  
"Fine," he managed to answer as he went about removing his own soiled shirt. He didn't think he was imagining things when he glanced at Erwin out of the corner of his eyes and the man was eyeing him as well.  
Levi slipped the shirt on and buttoned it quickly, "Thought so," Levi said mostly to himself, "it swamps me."  
Erwin looked up and guffawed. Levi glared at him openly.  
"I'm sorry," Erwin said, trying to stifle his laughter, "but…" and then he burst out laughing.  
"I told you this was a stupid idea," Levi snapped as the shirt fell to about mid thigh and the sleeves completely covered his hands.  
"That expression would be completely threatening if you didn't look so adorable right now," Erwin said as he walked over to Levi.  
"Adorable?" Levi screeched, arm sleeves waving as he gestured in anger.  
"Sorry, facts are facts," Erwin said as he stood in front of Levi who was doing his best to make him burst into flames with the power of his glare, "Here," he said as he grabbed one of the shirt sleeves and started to roll it up, "We can make this work."

Levi watched Erwin's big fingers rolling the shirt up and became ever so slightly mesmerised by the sight of them working.  
"There," Erwin said as he finished with the sleeves, having rolled them to the elbow "Now, we just need to tuck that shirt in to the trousers, pull it out a little round the edge and you'll be all set," he finished saying. He looked down at Levi as Levi looked up to say something along the lines of thank you but as he opened his mouth, something changed in Erwin's expression that made the words die in his throat.  
"Now, it's dangerous to make such an expression, Levi," Erwin said throatily as he placed a hand on the back of Levi's neck, caressing the shorter hair there. Levi's breath hitched as Erwin bent his head down and pressed his lips firmly against his.

Levi's eyes fluttered closed as he gripped Erwin's shirt and let him kiss him before he felt bold enough to swipe his tongue over the taller man's lips. He felt him smile as he opened his mouth to allow Levi access and he slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth, enjoying the feel as Erwin's own joined the dance, sliding around Levi's before he leant back, breaking the kiss. Levi leant forward on his toes and nipped at Erwin's lips. Erwin breathed in deeply, still stroking Levi's neck.

"Well," Erwin said as he straightened up, "I'm glad you spilled the coffee."  
Levi bit his lip, "I don't usually…" he said, feeling himself blushing. Again.  
"Seduce strangers on the subway?" Erwin said with a smile and a light squeeze to his neck.  
"I didn't seduce shit," Levi responded, shaking Erwin lightly by the shirt.  
"Such a lovely turn of phrase you have," Erwin said, "Though, when someone's watching you that intensely, you're bound to notice."  
Levi groaned, letting go of Erwin's shirt to cover his face with his hands.  
"You thought you were being discreet with the newspaper?" Erwin asked, prying Levi's hands away from his face. He laughed at Levi's mortified expression, "Don't worry. I was flattered. Such a cute stalker."  
"Stalker!?" Levi sputtered, indignant.  
"I kid, I kid," Erwin soothed, "Besides, I was watching you too."  
Levi regarded Erwin and couldn't help but smile a little at that admission.  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile," Erwin said, delighted, which immediately made Levi frown again, "But I like your frowning face too."  
Erwin ran a hand down Levi's cheek and Levi couldn't help but lean into the large palm.   
"I'm going to be late for work," he sighed, glancing at the large clock on the wall.  
"Shame," Erwin said with regret. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone before handing it to Levi, "put your number in there."  
Levi obliged before giving it back.  
"Great," Erwin said, smiling at the digits. He pocketed the phone before he leaned in quickly and stole another kiss.  
"You need help tucking that shirt in?" he asked against his lips as his hands slipped around Levi's waist and his fingers ran around the edge of the waistband.  
"Not if I want to get to work on time," Levi said, batting his hands away before he tucked the shirt in quickly and made his way to the door.  
"Shall I call you a taxi?" Erwin asked.  
"I'm fine," Levi answered walking to the large mahogany exit.  
"Are you busy tonight?" Erwin asked as Levi put his hand on the door.  
"On a Friday night?" Levi responded, glancing over his shoulder, "Of course."  
Erwin grinned at that, "Better cancel. I've got plans for us."  
"I dread to think," Levi said with a smirk.  
"I'll call you later," Erwin said as Levi opened the door.  
"I'm counting on it," he said with a quick grin as he exited.  
Erwin stared at the door for a little while, smiling widely, "I'm in trouble," he chuckled as he sat down at his desk.

Levi nodded at Mike as he made his way to the elevator, which elicited a raised eyebrow from the man. Levi rode the elevator down before crossing the lobby and finally making it back onto the street. He stood for a moment and exhaled heavily.  
"Well. Fuck." he said with slight surprise. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the message.  
'Erwin here, just checking you didn't give me a fake number :)'  
'Dork' Levi replied before flagging down a passing taxi. As he slid into the seat the phone vibrated again.  
'Hey, can't be too sure these days. If this helps with you cancelling your other plans for this evening, mine involve me on my knees with my head between your thighs.'  
Levi sucked in a sharp breath at that, as he felt his cock stir a little in his pants. He hadn't been expecting that, but he liked it.  
The taxi pulled up outside his place of work and he paid before jumping out and rushing inside.  
He bustled to his desk and sat down.  
"Running late this morning Levi?" Petra asked as she walked passed.  
"Problem with the trains," Levi said as he booted up his computer and grabbed his tablet pen.  
"That shirt's a bit big," she commented as Levi opened up his work for the day.  
"Hmm," Levi said, feeling his face go red.  
"Oooo, tell me later," she said with a wink as she walked off.  
Levi grabbed his phone again and looked at Erwin's last message. He thought about it for a minute before he tapped out his response.  
'It's a date.'


End file.
